Użytkownik:Whip125/SF: Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów 2
Dlaczego? Nie wiem :P Pewnie dlatego że mam pomysł na coś takiego ale nie chcę ani pisać, ani rezygnować z obecnych fikcji :P A jak mi się odechce to usunę i tak tego nikt nie przeczyta XD . 14 zawodników z mieszanych generacji i różnych użytkowników zmierzy się ze sobą... tia. Na wyspie. Kolejnej. Wooho... *kaszle*. Uczestnicy: *Agnes (Maniak) *Bartholomew (Maniak) *Bruno (Maniak) *Claudia (Sick) *Hans *Holly *Igor (Totaldrama52) *Iris (Totaldrama52) *Jane *Joe *Melissa (Maniak) *Molly *Olivia *Rico *Severin (Sick) Drużyny: Zabójcze Żółwie: left *Bruno *Holly (k) *Igor *Melissa *Olivia *Rico *Severin Kąśliwe Węże: left *Agnes *Bartholomew *Claudia *Hans *Iris *Joe *Molly (k) Odcinki Odcinek 1 - Idole na horyzoncie (część I) Czternastka zawodników znanych z wielu różnorakich poprzednich sezonów zostaje przywróconych na KOLEJNĄ już wyspę Chrisa. Po wszystkim co miało miejsce w Preposterous Race, Chris uznał że "stary" system zawodników jest o wiele lepszy i przywrócił paru dawnych uczestników, pamiętając jednocześnie o tym żeby unikać legend z pierwszego turnieju. Gdy już w 'wybuchowym' stylu zawodnicy zostali przetransportowani na wyspę, Chris ogłosił że zaraz zacznie się pierwsze wyzwanie. Bruno spytał go, co będzie z drużynami ale Chris powiedział że na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Niektórzy, rozglądając się po wyspie, już wiedzieli że czeka ich mnóstwo bólu a jeszcze inni - z entuzjazmem przygotowywali się mentalnie do wyzwania. Zawodnicy zaznajamiali się też ze sobą. Hans i Igor się zakumplowali, Holly znowu próbowała robić zero z Molly, i była wściekła gdy Severin i Melissa skarcili złą bliźniaczkę. Olivia próbowała "zaprzyjaźnić się" z Jane i Claudią strategicznie. Zadaniem było to znalezienie pęku dwóch kluczy, który znajdował się gdzieś na wyspie. Od razu były pretensje, dlaczego zadanie jest takie kiepskie i do czego mają służyć te klucze, ale prowadzący odparł że wszystko w swoim czasie. Czternastka zawodników, po dobraniu się w prowizoryczne ekipy (niektórzy byli sami), przetrząsnęła dosłownie KAŻDY zakamarek nowej wyspy - plażę, lasy, góry, bagna, jaskinie - ale do wieczora kluczy nie znalazł nikt. Ekipa złożona z Igora, Hansa i Rico nadal była na plaży. Hans zasugerował, żeby popływać - zadanie było bez sensu, a on chciał się odprężyć po całym dniu szukania czegoś na próżno. Rico był przeciwny, ale Igor poparł kolegę. Hans zrzucił koszulkę i skoczył z pomostu do wody. Przez jakiś czas się nie wynurzał, więc Igor się zmartwił i też skoczył, ale Hans wtedy się wynurzył, trzymając dwa klucze w ręku - jeden złoty, drugi srebrny. Chłopaki nie mogli w to uwierzyć i szybko pobiegli do Chrisa. Ten ogłosił Hansa zwycięzcą, gdyż to on znalazł klucze. Następnie powiedział jaka jest nagroda - zwycięzca wybiera, gdzie on i jego koledzy (ta sama płeć) będą mieszkać przez resztę sezonu - albo w zwykłym domku, albo w "nieco" wygodniejszym domu z widokiem na jezioro. Hans wybrał tę drugą opcję, ku zadowoleniu kolegów. Dziewczyny były niezadowolone. Potem Chris zakończył odcinek, mówiąc że skoro to jest zadanie z nagrodą, to nikt nie odpada. Odcinek 2 - Idole na horyzoncie (część II) Chłopaki podkradli trochę zakąsek i coli z lodówki Chef'a i urządzili imprezę. Wznieśli toast na cześć Hansa, który powiedział że czuje się super i że tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie Totalną Porażkę kiedy się do niej zgłaszał. Impreza zeszła do późna w nocy, a skończyła się gdy lunatykująca Jane przyszła i dosłownie wyżarła wszystko, co było do zjedzenia. Gdy Chris rano obudził zawodników, chłopaki byli trochę padnięci - a dziewczyny wypoczęte, bo spały. Chris stwierdził że nie obchodzi go zmęczenie brzydszej połowy zawodników i połączył ludzi w pary w następujący sposób: Igor i Severin, Claudia i Melissa, Holly i Molly, Hans i Bartholomew, Bruno i Rico, Jane i Joe oraz Agnes i Olivia. Udostępnił im też 7 gokartów i zlecił zadanie - przejechać nimi przez 3 punkty kontrolne w różnych częściach wyspy od startu do mety i z powrotem. Start jest na plaży, punkty kontrolne kolejno w lesie, na bagnach i znowu w lesie, a meta w górach. Jedna osoba musi prowadzić, a druga w wyznaczonych miejscach musi sprejem napisać inicjały pary ale TYLKO jadąc w stronę gór. Gdy zawodnicy ruszyli, na przedzie był Igor, za nim Rico, później Olivia, Claudia, Hans, Jane i Molly. Holly darła się na bliźniaczkę przy każdej możliwej okazji, Jane prowadziła nieudolnie, ale gdy Joe powiedział że on poprowadzi, spojrzała na niego zła. Igor nie był zadowolony towarzystwem Severina, a Rico próbował rozgryźć czarnego charaktera, który siedział obok niego. Olivia rozmawiając z Agnes mówiła jej, że widziała jej występ w pierwszym turnieju i tłumaczyła jej, że jeśli teraz też będzie się tak zachowywać, to obydwie przegrają a fajnie byłoby wygrać. Robiła to spokojnie, chcąc zdobyć jej zaufanie. Po pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym kolejność zawodników była bez zmian. Później bliźniaczki wyprzedziły trzy pary, a Rico i Bruno wysunęli się na prowadzenie. Po trzecim punkcie kontrolnym kolejność była taka: Rico, Claudia, Igor, Molly, Jane, Olivia, Hans. Do mety w górach pierwszy dotarł Rico, za nim Igor i Molly, potem Olivia. Pozostałe trzy pary były nieco z tyłu. Oczywiście Holly nie ruszyła się nawet z gokartu. Bruno szybkim ruchem wysmarował BR, a Agnes to przekreśliła i napisała obok OA. Joe nie dał za wygraną i wysadził otyłą koleżankę z siedzenia kierowcy, gdy już dotarli do gór. Gdy Joe zasiadł za kierownicą, szybko straty zostały nadrobione. W pierwszym (od gór) punkcie kontrolnym Joe był już na pierwszym miejscu, za nim Rico, bliźniaczki i Olivia. Jane była pewna że wygrają, ale pech pechem - gokart Joe'go i Jane ugrzązł na bagnach. Z głośnym śmiechem wyprzedził ich Rico, potem Molly i cała reszta. Jane jest wściekła na Joe'go, ale on jej na to odpowiedział, że z nim jako kierowcą przynajmniej RUSZYLI SIĘ i byli przez chwilę na prowadzeniu. Następnie kazał jej wysiadać i pchać. W lesie - ostatnim fragmencie przed plażą Rico poczuł się trochę senny i zaczął przysypiać, przez co Molly go wyprzedziła i dojeżdżając na plażę zajęła pierwsze miejsce razem z Holly. Rico i zaskoczony i zdenerwowany Bruno byli drudzy, a na trzecim miejscu były Olivia i Agnes. Chris ogłosił, że zwyciężczynie - Holly i Molly będą w następnym odcinku kapitankami drużyn, a Bruno, Rico, Agnes i Olivia są bezpieczni. Pozostali mogą dzisiaj zostać wyeliminowani na pierwszej ceremonii. Bliźniaczki nie kryją radości, że będą w przeciwnych drużynach, z daleka od siebie nawzajem. Podczas rozdawania starych dobrych pianek, pierwsze otrzymały je oczywiście bliźniaczki, później pozostałe bezpieczne osoby. Następnie pianki dostają osoby w takiej kolejności - Igor, Severin, Bartholomew, Hans, Melissa i Claudia. Zagrożeni są Joe i Jane... kamera przeskakuje do Pokoju Zwierzeń w którym Jane mówi że jest pewna, że dzisiaj Joe wyleci. Chris daje ostatnią piankę Joe'mu i Jane jest w szoku. Chef odprowadza ją do Resoru Wstydu. Wszyscy idą za nią. Bartholomew zdziwiony pyta, skąd nazwa Resor Wstydu, skoro to po prostu wielka sprężyna. Chris na to mówi że wie o tym, ale słowo resor po prostu lepiej brzmi i bardzo mu się to spodobało. Po czym odpala wynalazek i Jane wylatuje bardzo wysoko, i bardzo daleko. Kamera przeskakuje do Pokoju Zwierzeń, gdzie Joe mówi że rozmawiał z chłopakami i Bruno obiecał mu, że przekona parę dziewczyn by zagłosowały na Jane. Cieszy się też, że został w grze. Odcinek 3 - Wielka susza Rico jest zły, że nie wygrał wyzwania a Bruno na to, że trzeba było mniej imprezować. Igor uspokoił kolegów i stwierdził, że nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Severin dorzucił swoje mówiąc, że przegrali bo byli słabsi od dziewczyn. Nie spodobało się to pozostałym. Rico wtedy spytał Severina, które on zajął miejsce w ostatnim zadaniu na co ten drugi nie odpowiedział ani słowem. U dziewczyn Olivia próbowała przekonać dziewczyny, że skoro jest ich teraz mniej, to będzie im trudniej niż chłopakom i chciała żeby dziewczyny zawarły sojusz. Holly chętnie na to przystaje, namawia też Claudię i Agnes. Molly mówi Claudii żeby uważała na Holly, a bliźniaczka każe jej się zamknąć gdy nadludzie rozmawiają. Claudia jednak zgadza się z Olivią a Agnes, początkowo nieufna, również przystaje na tę propozycję. Olivia pyta się Melissy, ale ona nie zamierza trzymać się blisko tych dziewczyn, zwłaszcza Olivii i Holly, znając już ich dokonania w poprzednich sezonach. Olivia zapowiada w Pokoju Zwierzeń, że znajdzie na nią sposób. Gdy Chris woła wszystkich do siebie, każe Holly i Molly wybierać swoje drużyny. Mówi, żeby Molly wybierała pierwsza, ale Holly wtrąca się i mówi że to ona powinna być pierwsza. Chris na to, że nie dba o to i niech Holly wybiera. Więc wybiera Rico, a Molly Hansa. Holly Olivię a Molly Agnes. Holly - Bruno a Molly - Barta. Holly śmieje się z siostry że w takim składzie daleko nie zajedzie, a Molly na to że dobrze wie co robi. Olivia szepcze coś do ucha Holly, ta kiwa głową i wybiera Melissę. Molly Joe'go. Holly Igora a Molly Claudię. Ostatni zawodnik - Severin zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Holly. Chris ogłasza nazwy drużyn - drużyna Holly to od teraz Zabójcze Żółwie, a Molly - Kąśliwe Węże. Bartholomew stwierdza że nazwy powinny być zamienione, bo u przeciwników jest więcej żmij ale Chris go ignoruje. Następnie każe drużynom ścigać się do stołówki. Drużyny ruszają, nie zadając dodatkowych pytań. Chris patrzy w ślad za nimi i uśmiecha się złośliwie. Na miejscu w pełnym składzie pierwsze są Węże, Molly twierdzi że nie jest zdziwiona skoro przeciwnicy to ŻÓŁWIE. Holly grozi, że Molly pożałuje tego. Chris daje zwycięzcom nagrodę - mnóstwo słonych przekąsek. Wszyscy zwycięzcy się nimi objadają. Wtedy Chris ogłasza że czas na drugą część zadania, a zdziwiony Hans na to że myślał, że wyścig był zadaniem a jedzenie to nagroda. Chris zaprasza wszystkich na plażę. Ogłasza drugą część zadania - kto najdłużej wytrzyma na plaży w upale bez picia, bez chowania się w cieniu i bez jakiejkolwiek próby uniknięcia upału, wygra dla drużyny. Molly stwierdza że to nie fair, bo słone przekąski które zjadła jej drużyna na pewno utrudnią wykonanie zadania, a Chris odpowiada że przecież wszyscy biegli i się spocili, więc Żółwie też powinny być spragnione. Godzinę później nadal jest 7:6, ale wiele osób ledwo żyje. W końcu wymiękają pierwsze osoby - Agnes i Claudia. Błagają o coś do picia. (7:4) Później pada Severin. Zaczyna biec w stronę wody i wskakuje do niej. (6:4) Rico robi facepalm. Holly chowa się pod parasol, ale gdy Chris (który leży na leżaku w krótkich spodenkach i pod innym parasolem) zauważa to, Holly szybko wychodzi na słońce i mówi że to była Molly. Joe stwierdza, że Holly jest żałosna. Chris mówi że Holly odpada z wyzwania. (5:4) Holly jest wściekła na Molly, a Molly mówi że Holly powinna się leczyć i pogodzić z tym że przegrała. Holly klnie Molly pod nosem, a Molly w tym czasie zaczyna czuć się naprawdę źle i mdleje. Chris ją za to dyskwalifikuje, bo "spanie to oszustwo". (5:3) Holly śmieje się w głos z Molly. Chris postanawia utrudnić życie zawodnikom i woła Chefa. Chef przychodzi z napojami i zaczyna je zachwalać, że są "pyszne i odświeżające, w sam raz na taki skwar". Od razu podbiegają do niego Hans i Igor. (4:2) Bruno po chwili też nie wytrzymuje, spuszcza głowę i podchodzi do Chefa po napój. (3:2) Chris mówi że chce jeden, ale gdy Chef pyta o opłatę, śmieje się z niego mówiąc że to dobry żart. Chef odkręca jedną butelkę i wylewa picie na Chrisa. Chris wkurzony mówi że dalszy ciąg po krótkiej przerwie, bo on musi umyć włosy. Po przerwie nadal jest 3:2. Chris mówi Chefowi, żeby dał przegranym więcej butelek i każe im pić na oczach tych, którzy jeszcze zostali by im utrudnić wyzwanie. Rico podnosi obie ręce do góry i spuszcza głowę, a Olivia pada na piasek. (1:2) Bartholomew cieszy się, że przeciwnicy się wyłamują, i gratuluje sobie i Joe'mu wytrzymałości. Klepie kolegę po plecach, ale Joe (który stał nieruchomo jak posąg) przewrócił się. (1:1) Jest już finał, Melissa kontra Bartholomew. Ten drugi zaczyna mieć omamy i ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Melissa próbuje nie myśleć o niczym co jest mokre, ani o niczym co jest suche. W końcu jej mózg się zacina, co widać na twarzy. Obydwoje mdleją, ale Bart przewraca się pierwszy. Chris ogłasza że Zabójcze Żółwie wygrywają. Mówi też, że dzisiejsze zadanie jest z nagrodą a nagroda dla zwycięskiej drużyny to tygodniowy zapas napojów gazowanych. Zwycięzcy (niektórzy) cieszą się z nagrody. Chris mówi Wężom, że mają farta bo zaczynają w mniejszym składzie, przegrywają ale w odcinku bez eliminacji. Odcinek 4 - Moralność kapitana Igor, Rico i Bruno rozmawiają o swojej drużynie. Igor mówi, że drużyna jest nawet spoko... poza Holly. Rico stwierdza że to przeciwnik łatwy do pokonania, a Bruno na to że chyba jednak nie do końca biorąc pod uwagę jej debiut. Severin się wtrąca i mówi, że jeśli ona jeszcze raz będzie się skupiać na poniżaniu swojej siostry, zamiast na wykonywaniu zadania, to on będzie na nią głosował przy najbliższej okazji. Rico zauważa że Melissa też jest dziwna i dobrze byłoby mieć ją na oku. Bartholomew, który to słyszy, jest zirytowany faktem że dziewczyna wygrała dla nich wyzwanie a oni jeszcze chcą się jej pozbyć. Holly brutalnie budzi Molly krzycząc jej do ucha, Molly jest przerażona i wkurzona na bliźniaczkę. Holly śmieje się z niej. W Pokoju Zwierzeń przypomina, że obiecywała zemstę. Claudia zaczyna mieć dość takiego zachowania i rozmawia o tym z Agnes i Olivią. Olivia, dla której zdradzenie sojusznika jest jak pacnięcie muchy, od razu sugeruje że sojusz może obyć się bez niej. Chris ogłasza wyzwanie, które będzie się składało z dwóch części. Na początek dwie liderki muszą przejść test "równowagi i zwinności", to znaczy utrzymać się na pionowej kolumnie nad wodą rojącą się od "nieprzyjemnych morskich stworzeń" w czasie gdy Chef będzie próbował strącić je strzelając do nich piłkami tenisowymi. Na początku obie siostry robią uniki, ale w końcu Holly nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna dokuczać Molly. Molly przeskakuje nad piłką i ląduje z powrotem na kolumnie ale zaczyna się chwiać. Holly krzyczy, żeby ona wreszcie spadła - wtedy Chef trafia ją w twarz i to ona spada. W nagrodę Węże otrzymują Ufortyfikowaną Twierdzę Na Drzewie, która będzie im potrzebna do następnego wyzwania. Żółwie otrzymują natomiast zwykłą, kiepskiej jakości chatę. Następną częścią wyzwania ma być zdobycie flagi przeciwnika, która znajduje się wewnątrz bazy drużyny. Obie drużyny mogą (a nawet muszą) atakować na różne sposoby przeciwników, by uniemożliwić im zdobycie flagi. Kapitanowie drużyn muszą wydać polecenia, kto będzie atakował, a kto będzie bronił bazy. Gdy wyzwanie się zaczyna, Molly mówi że ona, Claudia i Bart będą bronić, pozostali czyli Hans, Joe i Agnes atakują. Igor pyta Holly, kto ma co robić w drużynie, ale ona jest zajęta patrzeniem wściekle na twierdzę Węży. Severin wybija ją z transu plaskaczem, ale wtedy Holly chce go uderzyć. Severin każe jej się zamknąć i wybrać zadania dla drużyny. Holly mówi mu, żeby "zapieprzał" zdobyć flagę, a on się pyta czy ona na serio myśli że on da radę sam. Wysyła więc też Igora i Olivię. Reszcie każe zostać i bronić. Następnie mówi, że jest osoba, którą ona zajmie się OSOBIŚCIE, po czym wybiega z chaty. Atakujący od Żółwi zaczynają się wspinać na drzewo. Bartholomew, korzystając z dostępnej broni w twierdzy, nokautuje Igora oblewając go czerwoną farbą, Severina żółtą a Olivię zieloną. Oblani farbami zawodnicy nic nie widzą, zaczynają się ślizgać i spadają. Severin w Pokoju Zwierzeń jest obrażony, że oblali go żółtą farbą, bo żółty to kolor tchórza. Bart w Pokoju Zwierzeń jest dumny z siebie, że w tym turnieju idzie mu o wiele lepiej niż w poprzednim. Widząc, że przez chwilę Żółwie nie będą w stanie podjąć ataku, Molly każe wyznaczonym osobom z drużyny zaatakować. Hans i Joe z bojowym okrzykiem zeskakują z drzewa, a Agnes, patrząc na nich z politowaniem, schodzi powoli. Hans i Joe wbiegają do chaty, Bruno podstawia Hansowi nogę, Rico siłuje się z Joe. Severin próbuje się podnieść, ale obrywa tym razem zieloną farbą od Claudii. Bart i Claudia cieszą się, że przeciwnicy są do niczego, ale w międzyczasie Holly wspina się z drugiej strony i dostaje się do środka, gdy nikt nie widzi. Wtedy zauważa ją Molly i zaczyna się bitwa o flagę. Bart i Claudia wspierają Molly. W międzyczasie Agnes udaje się przechytrzyć Bruno i Rico (którzy zajęci byli zatrzymywaniem Hansa i Joe'go) i zdobywa flagę. Melissa zagradza jej drogę, ale Agnes wyskakuje przez okno. W tym samym czasie Holly spada z drzewa bez flagi. Chris ogłasza zwycięstwo Węży i kieruje Żółwie na ceremonię eliminacji. Na ceremonii wypomina Żółwiom wszystkie elementy wyzwania, w których byli słabsi. Żółwie patrzą na siebie. Chris rzuca pianki w kolejności: Igor, Olivia, Severin, Rico i Bruno. Zagrożone są Holly i Melissa. Po długiej i dramatycznej pauzie to Melissa dostaje ostatnią piankę. Holly jest zaskoczona i wkurzona. Mówi że to wina Molly, że ona nie wygrała wyzwania i że to ona powinna wylecieć. Rico kręci palcem obok swojej skroni na znak, że Holly jest nienormalna, a Severin mówi że zasłużyła na to by wykopać jej tyłek z gry. Ponieważ Holly nie zamierza odejść, Chef ją łapie i zabiera do Resoru Wstydu. Chris mówi, że postanowił dać mini-nagrodę jednej osobie z Węży i każe przyprowadzić Molly. Holly jest wkurzona na maksa i rzuca ostatnie wiązanki w kierunku swojej siostry, która z satysfakcją patrzy, gdy jej zła bliźniaczka nareszcie dostaje to, na co zasłużyła. Holly zostaje wystrzelona bardzo daleko, a Chris wzdycha i mówi że uwielbia patrzeć na rodzinne relacje. Potem standardową formułką kończy odcinek. Odcinek 5 - Zaskoczenie po zmroku Molly, po raz pierwszy od dawna, może wreszcie spać spokojnie. Tyranka, pasożytka i przede wszystkim psycholka zniknęła wreszcie z jej pleców. Dziewczyna czuje się odprężona i gotowa do następnego wyzwania. Jej spokój nie trwa niestety długo, gdyż Chris postanawia obudzić wszystkich zawodników w środku nocy, żeby zorganizować kolejne dziwne wyzwanie. Wszyscy wychodzą zaspani i w piżamach z domków. Rico ma nadzieję, że miał miejsce jakiś kataklizm typu "wyspa płonie albo tonie" i zawodników trzeba ewakuować, ale Chris mówi że czeka ich coś gorszego - wyzwanie. Daje każdej drużynie po jednej mapie oraz noktowizorze. Każe im znaleźć miejsca zaznaczone na mapach (obie drużyny mają różne miejsca). Gdy już się tam dostaną, mają rozpalić ognisko na znak że dotarli na wyznaczone miejsce. Po uporaniu się z pierwszą częścią wyzwania dostaną informacje, jaka jest jego druga część. Zawodnicy idą się szybko ubrać, w następnej scenie już ubrani idą przez las. Igor, prawie jednogłośnie wybrany na nowego kapitana drużyny, trzymał mapę i kierował drużynę na wschód, a Molly na zachód. Bartholomew pyta się Molly, czy jest pewna, dokąd ich prowadzi. Molly odpowiada Bartowi, żeby nie udawał jego wstrętnej siostry i że ona wie, dokąd pójść. Bart nagle zobaczył dziwną postać między drzewami. Spytał, czy ktoś jeszcze widzi to coś, ale gdy obrócił się, by rzucić okiem na tamto miejsce jeszcze raz, już nikogo tam nie było. Nagle z krzaków wyłoniła się ręka która złapała i wciągnęła Barta, ten zdążył tylko wydać pojedynczy krzyk. Węże zaczęły się rozglądać, ale nigdzie nie mogły go znaleźć. Zaczęli wołać, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Molly powiedziała, że trzeba go znaleźć. Hans i Claudia ją poparli, ale Agnes zaprotestowała. Powiedziała, że muszą kontynuować wyzwanie, żeby je wygrać i szybko wrócić spać. Zaznaczyła też, że żaden zawodnik nie może zginąć w programie i że Bart na pewno znajdzie się po wyzwaniu. Wszyscy poszli więc dalej. Kamera przeskakuje do Żółwi. Igor mówi, że chyba zgubił drogę. Severin chce zabrać mu mapę, mówiąc że on o wiele prędzej znajdzie cel, ale Igor nie chce puścić. Mówi, że wie co robi i zaraz znajdą drogę ale Severin mówi że Igor jako kapitan jest do niczego, i że tylko on wiedział co robi nie głosując na niego jako na nowego kapitana. Zaczyna ciągnąć mapę coraz mocniej, powoduje to jej podarcie. Olivia sarkastycznie gratuluje mu "dobrze spierniczonej roboty". Bruno prosi o noktowizor i bierze dwa kawałki mapy. Patrzy na nie przez chwilę i stwierdza że znajdują się o 100 metrów na północ od celu. Po niespełna minucie Żółwie docierają na polanę, na której namalowany jest duży X, co oznacza że dotarli na miejsce. Niedługo potem ciemność rozjaśnia ognisko. Gdy jest już jasno, Żółwie zauważają że nie są w komplecie. Brakuje Melissy. Helikopterem przylatuje Chris i po linowej drabinie schodzi na ziemię. Ogłasza, że Żółwie wykonały zadanie jako pierwsze, i pyta gdzie jest Melissa. Żółwie nie odpowiadają. Chris kontynuuje, mówiąc że teraz muszą zostać tu na noc. Ostrzega też, żeby pilnowali się lepiej, bo drużyna która wróci "w jednym kawałku" w większym składzie rano, ta wygra. Igor pyta, co Chris miał na myśli jednak ten nie odpowiada, wspina się po linowej drabinie do helikoptera i odlatuje. W międzyczasie Węże znalazły miejsce docelowe i rozpaliły ognisko, ale gdy Hans poszedł, by znaleźć jeszcze trochę drewna i dorzucić je do ognia, czyjaś ręka wyłania się zza drzewa i go porywa. Gdy pozostali biegną w kierunku tego drzewa, nikogo tam już nie ma. Claudia stwierdza, że ta zabawa przestaje jej się podobać. Agnes na to, że to po prostu kolejna sztuczka Chrisa i że nie ma co "robić w portki". Wtedy Chris przylatuje helikopterem, znowu schodzi po linowej drabinie i mówi że nie, to nie był on. Ale ostrzega zawodników w ten sam sposób, co Żółwie i mówi im, że rano mają wrócić w pobliże swoich domków. Po czym wchodzi z powrotem, odlatuje i znika. Kamera przeskakuje do Żółwi, które śpią wokół ogniska. Nagle ktoś zakrywa ognisko jakąś płachtą i robi się ciemno, wszyscy budzą się i panikują. Słychać czyjś stłumiony krzyk i dźwięk, jakby ktoś był ciągnięty po ziemi. Wszyscy, panikując, biegają dookoła zgaszonego ogniska, w końcu ktoś bierze do rąk dwa kamienie i rozpala nowe, niewielkie ognisko. Światło ognia pokazuje, że to był Rico. Czwórka Żółwi stwierdza, że Bruno zniknął. Rico obrywa gałąź z jednego z drzew, po czym podchodzi do zgaszonego ogniska, obwiązuje gałąź kawałkiem szmaty i przykłada do ognia. Powstaje prowizoryczna pochodnia. Mówi, że jeśli chcą przetrwać, nie mogą usnąć tej nocy i muszą się ruszyć z tego miejsca. Igor w Pokoju Zwierzeń podziwia umiejętności kolegi z drużyny. Gdy idą przez las, Rico zauważa że rozwiązał mu się but. Daje Igorowi pochodnię i zawiązuje go, ale wtedy ktoś go łapie i zaciąga w ciemność. Igor biegnie na pomoc, nie zauważając że jest sam. Biegnie przez jakiś czas, krzycząc imię Rico, w końcu się poddaje. Dogania go Severin i krzyczy na niego, że mieli się nie rozdzielać. Igor pyta, gdzie jest Olivia. Severin stwierdza, że nie wie. Igor na to odpowiada coś w stylu: "Brawo geniuszu, zostaliśmy sami." Kamera przeskakuje do Węży. Agnes i Claudia śpią po jednej stronie ogniska, przy drzewach, a Joe i Molly po drugiej - przy skałach. Joe nagle się budzi, bo chce mu się sikać, więc idzie. Gdy kończy, wraca ale widzi, że przy ognisku leży tylko Molly. Budzi ją szybko i mówi, co się dzieje. Molly wstaje bardzo szybko (przyzwyczajona do nagłych pobudek) i rozgląda się wokół. Pochyla głowę i ręce, mówi że nie wie co robić i że to prawda, że jest kiepskim kapitanem. Joe mówi jej, że nie może brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za całą drużynę. Stwierdza też, że skoro spora część ich drużyny zniknęła, to większość Żółwi pewnie też wyparowała. Następna scena, świt. Severin i Igor biegną. Igor stwierdza, że jest już dość jasno, więc pochodnia nie jest potrzebna. Zwalnia, robi zamach i wyrzuca ją w krzaki. Wtedy z góry spada na niego sieć, wywraca go i unosi do góry. Severin niczego nie zauważa i biegnie dalej. Gdy dobiega do domków, tam czeka na niego Chris. Stwierdza, że trochę mało zostało z jego drużyny, ale skoro jest tu pierwszy, to już raczej zwycięstwo przesądzone. Po paru minutach przybiegają Joe i Molly. Chris stwierdza że na mecie jest więcej Węży niż Żółwi i to Wężom przyznaje zwycięstwo. Następnie woła do siebie dwie postacie przebrane za Slenderów, jedna niska, druga wysoka. Zdejmują maski i okazuje się, że to Mitch i Kenny. Kenny chwali Severina, że był jedynym, któremu udało się uniknąć jego sprytnych i wyrafinowanych pułapek. Mitch narzeka, że Kenny dostał łatwiejszą drużynę do gnębienia ale Kenny zaprzecza mówiąc, że ma po prostu lepszy "skill". Chris mówi Severinowi, że chętnie zobaczy jego drużynę na ceremonii eliminacji, znowu. Na tej ceremonii kpi sobie z Żółwi, że ci, co wygrywają zadania z nagrodami, a przegrywają wszystkie z eliminacjami, długo w tej grze nie pobędą. Następnie rzuca pianki w kolejności: Olivia, Bruno, Rico, Melissa. Zagrożeni są Igor i Severin. Znowu ma miejsce zbyt długa, dramatyczna pauza. Zawodnicy się niecierpliwą... ostatnią piankę dostaje Igor. Chris zaprasza Severina do Resoru Wstydu. Na miejscu pyta, czy ten ma jakieś ostatnie słowa. Severin mówi, że liczy na eliminację Igora i zostaje wyrzucony bardzo daleko. Chris na to, że nie może tego zagwarantować, ale mówi, że to dość prawdopodobne - tak jak w przypadku każdego, kto został jeszcze w grze. Znowu kończy odcinek standardową formułą. Odcinek 6 - Podsumowanie I: Smutna mina Severina Gra standardowa muzyka zapowiadająca podsumowanie, tło jest granatowe, z góry po kolei spadają srebrne, błyszczące litery: T, P, T, F i na końcu cyfra 2. Kamera przeskakuje do studia Podsumowań, gdzie na miejscach prowadzących siedzą Brian i Olof. Pozdrawiają widownię i przedstawiają się. Brian mówi, że teraz oni będą prowadzić Podsumowania, odkąd zaoferowano im kontrakt. Olof zaznacza, że tak naprawdę ciężko im było zdobyć tę pracę, ale Brian mu przerywa. Mówi mu cicho, że obniżą im pensje jeśli będą narzekać, więc niech nie narzeka. Olof kiwa głową i przedstawia kilka osób siedzących po prawej stronie. Są to: Viola, Nigel, Morelli, Bully, Eddie i Alice. Widownia bije brawa i piszczy, ktoś rzuca w Alice pomidorem. Alice wstaje i pyta, kto to zrobił. Na widowni robi się cicho. Brian podaje kilka tytułów programów, za które świat uwielbia tę szóstkę gości. Eddie cieszy się, że jest na widowni, nawet jeśli oryginalnie chciał prowadzić Podsumowanie. Viola również jest zadowolona, wspomina o tym, ilu ma fanów odkąd zdecydowała się wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce. Bully jest zdziwiony, że lubi go tyle osób na świecie, mimo że zawsze robił wszystko, by było na odwrót. Olof zaprasza też gości poprzedniego odcinka, czyli Kenny'ego i Mitcha. Kenny wchodzi i posyła buziaki, a Mitch wchodzi z pękającymi w szwach kieszeniami, nagle ręka Chefa wciąga go z powrotem za kulisy, słychać wysypujące się monety, krzyki i odgłosy uderzeń. Mitch wraca na scenę z pustymi kieszeniami. Kenny siada obok Morelliego i przybijają piątkę. Mitch wskakuje na wolne miejsce i rozkłada się na nim. Brian stwierdza, że komuś ostatnio ewidentnie sława uderzyła do głowy, a Olof na to, że lubi, gdy jego kolega jest taki samokrytyczny. Widownia się śmieje. Brian, przełamując chwilę zawstydzenia, zapowiada pierwszego gościa. Na ekranie wyświetlają się sceny z Jane: Kiedy nieudolnie prowadzi gokart, gdy biegnie, szukając klucza do domku i zaklinowuje się między drzewami, gdy gokart (wtedy prowadzony przez Joe'go) ugrzązł na bagnach, wystrzelenie jej z Resoru Wstydu. Olof zaczyna klaszczeć i zaprasza Jane. Widownia klaszcze, Jane wchodzi i siada po lewej stronie. Brian zaczyna pytać w stylu "jak tam?". Jane stwierdza że to poniżające odpaść jako pierwsza, i to przed stworzeniem drużyn - coś jak poprzednicy obecnych prowadzących Podsumowania, tyle że ona nie dostała własnego show. Olof pyta, co sądzi o pozostałych zawodnikach. Jane odpowiada, że nie zdążyła ich na tyle poznać, żeby ich polubić albo znienawidzić, wcześniej znała tylko TROCHĘ tych, co razem z nią brali udział w Absurdalnym Wyścigu. Nie lubi tylko Joe'go i Rico, bo on jest zły. Brian na to, że teraz czas na "Prawda albo Młotek". Pokrótce objaśnia zasady, ale Jane mu przerywa, mówiąc że je zna. Wtedy Młotek spada, Jane odsuwa się ze strachem w samą porę. Brian uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zadał pytanie Jane - Dlaczego chciałaś prowadzić gokarta, skoro wiedziałaś że nie potrafisz? Jane na to, że chciała popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami i że nie wie, co się stało - prawdopodobnie był zepsuty. Wtedy Młotek uderza ją od tyłu i Jane wlatuje w miejsce po prawej stronie, obok Violi. Brian ogłasza krótką przerwę. Po przerwie Jane z powrotem siedzi po lewej stronie, ale Olof stwierdza że dosyć męczenia najgorszej zawodniczki i trzeba przejść do następnej osoby. Wyświetla na ekranie sceny z Holly, z czego znaczna większość to znęcanie się nad Molly. Brian zapowiada Holly i zaczyna klaskać, ale nikt poza nim tego nie robi, więc i on przestaje. Gdy Holly wchodzi, cisza przeradza się w buczenie, z widowni masowo lecą jajka i pomidory w stronę Holly. Brawo bije tylko jedna osoba. Holly mówi, żeby widownia się odpi***oliła od niej, wtedy w jej stronę leci pomidor z Loży Szyderców i trafia ją w twarz. Viola chwali Alice za celny rzut. Holly się złości, a Kenny na to coś w stylu "a podobno to ja jestem niezrównoważony". Holly siada, już bez pomidora na twarzy i Olof pyta ją jak tam jej wrażenia po programie. Holly jeszcze jeden raz zaczyna narzekać na Molly. Loża Szyderców zatyka uszy, widownia zaczyna gwizdać i buczeć, Olof przerywa jej. Brian stwierdza, że jeśli to dalej ma tak wyglądać, to przechodzimy do części "Prawda albo Młotek". Nigel mówi, że ma nadzieję, że Młotek nie chybi ani razu, a Holly mówi mu coś w stylu "w kubeł morda, picuś glancuś". Eddie mówi, że musi zapamiętać tę kwestię i podekscytowany zapisuje ją w notesie. Brian pyta, co sprawiło, że nie była w stanie sobie poradzić z wyzwaniem, po którym odpadła. Holly mówi, że rozproszyła ją jej "wstrętna siostra", wtedy Młotek spada na nią, ona w ostatniej chwili rzuca się na podłogę. Wtedy mówi, że faktycznie, może walka była nierówna, i może to istotnie Molly zadała jej ostateczny karate cios, który wyrzucił ją z domku na drzewie. Niektórzy z widowni zaczynają klaskać. Olof pyta, czy to oznacza, że Holly zaczyna czuć coś w rodzaju szacunku do swojej bliźniaczej krewnej. Holly, z powrotem siadając, odpowiada że wiele jeszcze musi się zdarzyć, żeby ona inaczej na nią spojrzała. Młotek nie spada. Holly kontynuuje, że teraz, nawet mimo tego że została wyrzucona, to wcale nie życzy Molly eliminacji. Młotek w dalszym ciągu nie spada, widownia jest w szoku. W końcu, Brian zadaje pytanie - czy jest ktoś, komu ona kibicuje i dlaczego. Holly na to, że po tym, co usłyszała od swojej drużyny, nie chce żeby wygrało którekolwiek z nich. Jeśli zaś chodzi o przeciwników, to szanuje Hansa i Joe'go i uważa, że jeden z nich na serio może wygrać program. Jeszcze z ludzi w miarę według niej normalnych jest tam Agnes, ale pozostali to świry oraz zapychacze i powinni poodpadać jeden po drugim. Olof mówi, żeby przejść do ostatniego gościa i wyświetla sceny z Severinem. Wyświetla Severina nabijającego się z Rico, przewracającego się z gorąca, dającego plaskacza Holly i walczącego o mapę z Igorem. Brian zaprasza Severina, ten wchodzi i wszyscy biją brawo. Severin siada po lewej stronie. Brian pyta Severina o jego odczucia. Severin mówi, że żałuje, że dał się ponieść swojemu dawnemu charakterowi z którym nadal walczy. Wkurzył i zranił wiele osób i jest mu przykro. Cała Loża Szyderców patrzy na Młotek na górze, ale ten się nie rusza. Patrzą na siebie zdziwieni. Olof ostrzega Severina o wiszącym nad nim Młotku, ale Severin mówi że wszystko mu jedno, a zresztą - gdyby ten Młotek miał spaść, już by spadł. Olof zadaje więc pytanie - jak Severin ocenia swój pobyt w programie. Severin mówi, że było nawet spoko, dopóki Igor nie został kapitanem drużyny. Wtedy posypało się wszystko, i wtedy Severin zaczął tracić kontrolę nad sobą. Młotek nadal wisi bez ruchu. Brian zadaje ostatnie pytanie - kto z jego drużyny według niego jest w porządku. Severin od razu mówi, że na pewno nie Igor, któremu życzy szybkiej eliminacji. Polubił natomiast resztę ekipy - Bruno, Olivię, Rico, a nawet Melissę. Mówi też, że wcale nawet nie żywi jakiejś osobistej urazy do Holly, po prostu uznał, że drużyna przegrywała przez nią i nic więcej. Holly i Severin przybijają żółwika. Olof mówi, że skoro Młotek się najwyraźniej zaciął, to czas na ostatnią część programu - To Musiało Zaboleć. Na ekranie są wyświetlane klipy. Klip pierwszy - Hans i Joe z bojowym okrzykiem zeskakują z drzewa, wbijają się płasko w ziemię. Widownia się śmieje. Klip drugi - Igor wyrzuca zużytą pochodnię, ale ona odbija się od drzewa i trafia go w twarz. Widownia się śmieje. Klip trzeci - Chef idzie po plaży z napojami. Krab szczypie go w duży palec u nogi, Chef się przewraca i wylewa na siebie wszystkie napoje. Widownia śmieje się bardzo głośno. Klip czwarty - Bruno zakrada się do domku dziewczyn, ale ktoś od środka zatrzaskuje drzwi na jego ręce. Widownia znowu się śmieje. Olof mówi, że jak na taką kiepską płacę, to zabawa nawet była niezła. Rozlega się czyjś niski głos z głośników: "Chcecie pieniądze? To uśmiechajcie się i róbcie swoje!" Brian na to, że pora już kończyć i że ma nadzieję, że widownia również dobrze się bawiła. Zaprasza też na następne Podsumowanie i ogólnie na następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworytów 2. Odcinek 7 - Nierówności zwalczamy wybuchowo Olivia zastanawia się, jak przetrwać będąc jednocześnie w słabszej drużynie i gdy na wyspie jest więcej chłopaków od dziewczyn. Sugeruje więc dziewczynom, żeby spróbowały w następnym wyzwaniu osłabić swoją drużynę i zagłosowały na jakiegoś chłopaka. Claudia nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale Agnes wręcz przeciwnie. Namawia też Claudię. Próbuje nią manipulować, mówiąc że w ten sposób ułatwi przetrwanie w grze samej sobie. Claudia w Pokoju Zwierzeń bije się z myślami. W końcu Olivia sugeruje, że może ich sojusz nie jest dla niej, w końcu Claudia ustępuje i się zgadza. U chłopaków Bartholomew, Hans i Rico siedzą na balkonie. Rico pyta, jak idzie Hansowi "wyrywanie laseczek" w drużynie. Hans na to odpowiada, że nawet ładne, ale nie "wyrywa". Bart na to, że dziewczyny nie mają korzeni, żeby można było je "wyrywać". Rico stwierdził, że skoro Bart wie doskonale, o co mu chodzi, to po co się wykłóca. Hans zastanawia się, gdzie jest reszta chłopaków. Rico mówi, że Joe i Igor jeszcze śpią, a Bruno niedawno gdzieś wyszedł. Bart zastanawia się, czy Bruno przypadkiem czegoś nie knuje. Bruno w tym czasie zakrada się do domku dziewczyn. Słyszy niewyraźnie rozmowę dziewczyn, postanawia podsłuchać. Podchodzi pod okno, prostuje się trochę... i nagle dostaje (lekko) pięścią w głowę. Olivia pyta go, co tutaj robi. Bruno na to, że tylko przechodził obok i od razu są jakieś pretensje. Idzie sobie dalej a Olivia patrzy za nim podejrzliwie. Chris woła wszystkich na wyzwanie. Przedstawia wszystkim Iris i włącza ją do drużyny Węży. Igor protestuje, gdyż w ten sposób składy są nierówne - jest bowiem 7:5. Chris stwierdza że w ten sposób JEST sprawiedliwie, bo Węże zaczęły z sześcioma uczestnikami, a Żółwie z siedmioma. Igor wciąż się kłóci, ale Chris nie chce go już słuchać. Zadaniem jest popłynięcie łodzią w górę rzeki w stronę gór z bombami zegarowymi i umieszczenie ich w specjalnym miejscu w jednej z jaskiń, zanim wybuchną. (10 minut) Następnie powrót do obozu z figurkami symbolizującymi drużyny. Zwycięska drużyna, wiadomo, zdobędzie nietykalność, nikt z niej nie odpadnie, bla bla bla... następnie kazał zawodnikom wsiadać do łodzi i wyzwanie się zaczęło. Wszyscy zaczęli zgodnie wiosłować w drużynie Węży, a u Żółwi idzie to nieco wolniej. Olivia daje znak Agnes, która odwróciła się do tyłu, ta przytakuje. Joe dziwnie na nią patrzy. Agnes woła, że chyba widziała coś pod wodą blisko łodzi. Drużyna zaczyna się rozglądać, niektórzy się schylają i patrzą. Agnes uderza Hansa wiosłem gdy nikt nie patrzy, Hans wpada do wody. Krzyczy "Hilfe!" Żółwie wyprzedzają Węże. Hans łapie się cudem tyłu łódki, Joe i Bart pomagają mu wejść z powrotem. Joe się pyta Agnes, co to za kombinowanie. Agnes się pyta, czy Joe jej coś insynuuje. Żółwie w tym czasie odpływają daleko od Węży i są na prowadzeniu. Zostało 8 minut. Igor mówi, że trzeba wiosłować szybciej. Melissa stwierdza, że i tak zostawili Węże daleko w tyle. Igor odpowiada, że tyle razy już przegrali, że praktycznie wszystko może się zdarzyć. Bruno na to, że przegrali na razie tylko dwa razy, to niewiele w porównaniu z paroma dawnymi drużynami we wcześniejszych sezonach. U Węży Molly mówi, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Węże zaczyniają doganiać Żółwie. Olivia jest wkurzona. Agnes mruga do Claudii, która siedzi na końcu, ta "przypadkiem" upuszcza wiosło, które wpada do rzeki. Joe pyta, co się stało. Agnes się odwraca i twierdzi, że widziała jak Bartholomew ją szturchnął. Bart mówi, że to kłamstwo a Agnes stwierdza, że chłopaki coś dzisiaj sabotują. Żółwie dotarły do gór i wysiadły z łodzi, zostały dwie minuty i 20 sekund. Biegną do środka jaskini. Rico niesie bombę. Gdy Węże dopływają, zostaje półtorej minuty. Hans chce wziąć bombę, ale Agnes mu ją zabiera. Hans w Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdza, że "tej lasce odbiło". Agnes planuje opóźnić drużynę, ale Joe zabiera jej bombę i zaczyna szybko biec. Wyprzedza Żółwie, kładzie bombę w wyznaczonym miejscu, zabiera figurkę Węża na gałęzi i krzyczy do drużyny, żeby zawracali. Agnes w Pokoju Zwierzeń jest wkurzona, że rujnują jej plan. Iris w Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdza, że ta drużyna to sami wariaci. Joe chowa figurkę do kieszeni i ucieka. Rico dobiega do wyznaczonego miejsca, zostawia bombę, zabiera figurę żółwiej skorupy i biegnie z powrotem. Drużyny podejmują szalony wyścig z czasem, licząc że dobiegną do wyjścia zanim zasypią ich skały. Ostatni z jaskini wybiega Igor, w sam raz, bo wtedy rozlega się wybuch i wejście do jaskini zostaje zasypane głazami. Węże wsiadają do łodzi i odpływają, Żółwie są tuż za nimi. W drugą stronę płyną o wiele szybciej, bo z prądem rzeki. Po paru minutach są na brzegu, w miejscu w którym zaczęli wyzwanie. Żółwie biegną w stronę domków, za nimi są Węże. Do Chrisa pierwszy dobiega Rico, który trzyma w rękach skorupę żółwia. Chris stwierdza, że fajnie, że są pierwsi, tyle że mieli przynieść FIGURKĘ żółwia a nie żółwia. Rico jest zdziwiony, ale wtedy ze skorupy wychyla się żółw i gryzie go w rękę, sprawiając że ten wypuszcza go z rąk. Węże dobiegają na miejsce. Chris powiedział, że Węże wygrywają. Wtedy Agnes pyta, gdzie jest figurka węża. Joe wkłada rękę do kieszeni, ale niczego nie może znaleźć i jest zszokowany. Chris mówi, że dzisiaj jednak Żółwie wygrywają, z czego ci się cieszą. Na ceremonii eliminacji Chris nabija się z Węży, po czym rozdaje pianki w kolejności: Claudia, Hans, Molly, Bartholomew, Iris. Zagrożeni są Agnes i Joe. Dramatyczna pauza po raz kolejny... ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Agnes. Joe jest zaskoczony i pyta dlaczego. Agnes stwierdza, że nie jednak nie miał "węża w kieszeni". W Pokoju Zwierzeń Joe mówi, że to Agnes powinna była odpaść, bo sabotowała drużynę - ale imbecyle wywalili kogo innego. Chris prowadzi Joe'go do Resoru Wstydu. Pyta go o ostatnie słowa. Joe, nie marnując słów, mówi że Agnes i Claudia sabotują. Dosłownie tyle zdążył powiedzieć, bo później został wystrzelony. Chris mówi, że to bardzo ciekawe, i chociaż bardzo często wyeliminowani mają rację w takich przypadkach, to i tak nikt z pozostałych nigdy nie bierze sobie ich słów do serca. Agnes w Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że udało jej się wyciągnąć figurkę węża z kieszeni Joe'go i wyrzucić ją do rzeki. Stwierdza też, że skoro Olivia dostała to, czego chciała, to teraz czas zrobić mały krok w bok - i zacząć wygrywać, by Żółwie pozbyły się jej. Odcinek 8 - Przewyższać horyzonty Hans i Bartholomew zastanawiają się nad okolicznościami eliminacji Joe'go. Podczas gdy Hansowi wydaje się, że niepowodzenie w poprzednim wyzwaniu to seria przypadków, ale Bart nie chce w to wierzyć. Ma podejrzenia wobec dziewczyn o sabotaż. Odrzuca na starcie Molly i Claudię, oceniając ich charakter - one są dobre i na pewno nie zrobiłyby tego drużynie. Zostają więc Agnes i Iris... Hans stwierdza, że Iris jest nowa i odkąd tu jest, ich drużyna ma kłopoty. Bart sugeruje, żeby przyjrzeć się jej działalności. Rico ich podsłuchiwał. W Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdza, że pachnie mu na kilometr układem ludzi spomiędzy drużyn. U dziewczyn Claudia ma wyrzuty sumienia, Agnes ją "indoktrynuje", a Olivia dalej obmyśla strategię. Agnes w Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że nie ufa Olivii ani trochę. Chwilę później w PZ Olivia mówi dokładnie to samo o Agnes. Chris woła na wyzwanie. Zadania na dzisiaj będą podzielone między uczestników i będą "testem na zaufanie, wytrzymałość psychiczną i ostrość zmysłów". Następnie dzieli na pary i jedną trójkę: Agnes i Iris, Melissa i Olivia, Hans i Molly, Igor i Rico, Bartholomew, Bruno i Claudia. Kieruje zawodników na pierwsze zadanie. Następna scena. Na polanie znajduje się labirynt. Jedna osoba z jednej pary z obu drużyn musi przeprowadzić przez niego drugą osobę, uważając na pułapki. Chris decyduje, że Agnes będzie kierować Iris, a Melissa Olivię. Iris i Olivia dostają po małej słuchawce do ucha, tak samo Agnes i Melissa. Olivia mówi Melissie, żeby lepiej tym razem się przyłożyła. Jednocześnie mruga do Agnes, która udaje, że wie o co chodzi. Kamera tylko na chwilę przeskakuje do Pokoju Zwierzeń, w którym Agnes kiwa głową na nie. Zadanie się zaczyna. Melissa prowadzi Olivię, ta idzie żwawo, nagle ze ściany wyłania się miotacz ognia i przysmaża jej tyłek. Zaczyna biegać, krzyczeć i tarzać się po ziemi. Melissa śmieje się do rozpuku. W Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że warto było. Olivia jest wkurzona i zapowiada zemstę. Melissa jej mówi, żeby pilnowała własnego nosa, albo raczej TYŁKA, i tu Agnes też zaczyna się śmiać. Iris pyta Agnes, dokąd ma iść. Agnes kieruje Iris przez labirynt i zwraca uwagę, gdzie dziewczyna powinna uważać. Tymczasem Melissa prowadzi Olivię dalej, ta idzie nieufnie. Melissa radzi się pospieszyć a Olivia, że nie da się nabrać. Agnes patrzy na GPS i traci wątek. Iris nie wie, dokąd dalej iść. Melissa każe Olivii skręcić w lewo, ta jednak skręca w prawo. Melissa mówi, że przecież miała iść w lewo. Olivia na to odpowiada, że nie ufa jej i sama znajdzie wyjście. Wtedy nadeptuje stopą na linę i 3 sekundy później wisi do góry nogami. Iris w tym czasie znajduje wyjście i zdobywa punkt dla Kąśliwych Węży. Chris ogłasza zwycięstwo i zaprasza zawodników na zadanie numer dwa. Następna scena. W wodzie są Bartholomew, Bruno i Claudia. Chris tłumaczy, że drużyny muszą dopłynąć do czerwonej boi znajdującej się w niebezpiecznej stefie wody, unikając rozmaitych "wygłodniałych" wodnych stworzeń pływających pod poziomem wody. Bartholomew pyta Chrisa, czy oszalał. Chris na to, że szalonym byłoby przeprowadzić to wyzwanie i nie wyemitować tego w telewizji. Mówi też, że z powodu przewagi liczebnej Kąśliwych Węży (2:1 w wyzwaniu), to i Bart i Claudia muszą dopłynąć do boi przed Bruno. Jeśli dopłynie tylko jedno z nich, nie będzie to oznaczało wygranej drużyny. Po tych słowach ogłasza start. Bruno wysuwa się na prowadzenie, ale nagle zostaje wyprzedzony przez Barta i ogarnia go zdumienie. W Pokoju Zwierzeń zastanawia się, co ten mały karakan bierze, że płynie tak szybko. Bartholomew w PZ stwierdza, że jest pod wrażeniem i nie ma pojęcia, co się stało. Claudia płynie na końcu. Bart przekracza niebezpieczną strefę i jest już blisko. Bruno jest daleko w tyle. Wtedy Bart słyszy krzyk Claudii. Odwraca się w wodzie i patrzy, co się dzieje. Claudia wystraszona mówi, że widziała coś dużego i ciemnego pod wodą. Bart mówi jej, by płynęła szybciej i uciekała stamtąd, ale Claudia za bardzo się boi. Bart zaczyna płynąć w jej stronę. Claudia obraca się dookoła i panikuje jeszcze bardziej, bo widzi w wodzie coraz więcej kreatur. Chłopak dopływa do niej i zaczyna ją ciągnąć za sobą, bo wygląda na to, że "bezpieczna strefa wcale nie jest taka bezpieczna". Wtedy Bruno dopływa do boi i Chris ogłasza, że jest 1:1. Wtedy z wody wyłania się rekin i zaczyna go ścigać w wodzie. Obok Claudii i Barta pojawia się drugi i oni też uciekają. Claudia w Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że jeśli odpadnie, nie będzie jej przykro i nie będzie tęsknić, bo zadania stają się coraz bardziej krwiożercze i grożą utratą życia. Chris woła ostatnie pary na ostatnie zadanie. Następna scena. Zawodnicy znowu są na polanie, labiryntu już nie ma. Chris mówi, że jeden zawodnik z obu par będzie musiał strzelić do celu. Rico się cieszy, bo lubi takie zadania. Wtedy Chris ogłasza, że strzelcami będą Hans i Igor. Rico jest niezadowolony. Igor go uspokaja i stwierdza, że da radę. Strzelcy muszą mieć zasłonięte oczy i strzelić z pistoletu do paintballa w kierunku tarczy trzymanej przez zawodnika z przeciwnej drużyny. Przeciwnikom nie wolno się ruszyć ani zmieniać położenia tarczy. Rico i Molly dostają tarcze. Igor w Pokoju Zwierzeń ma nadzieję, że znowu uda im się wygrać a Molly mówi, że ma nadzieję, że nie dostanie za dużo razy farbą. Chris każe zawodnikom zasłonić oczy i zacząć wyzwanie. Igor strzela, ale chybia. Hans trafia Rico w twarz. Igor trafia Molly w nogę, a Hans znowu Rico w twarz. Rico woła do Hansa, żeby przestał celować w to samo miejsce. Hans przeprasza. Igor trafia Molly w dłoń, był blisko trafienia w tarczę ale nie udało się. Hans tym razem chybia. Rico odetchnął z ulgą. Igor kolejny raz chybia, strzela tuż nad głową Molly. Hans celuje i............................. trafia. Chris ogłasza zwycięstwo Węży i zaprasza Zabójcze Żółwie na ceremonię eliminacji. Igor ma nadzieję, że wyzwanie będzie jednak bez eliminacji, ale Chris pozbawia go nadziei. Na ceremonii eliminacji Chris wytyka Żółwiom błędy po raz kolejny. Zwraca uwagę, że w zasadzie tylko Bruno powinien czuć się bezpieczny - i od razu rzuca mu piankę. Następne pianki wędrują do Rico i Igora. Melissa i Olivia są zagrożone... i ma miejsce dramatyczna pauza. Ostatnia pianka trafia do Olivii. Chris prowadzi Melissę do Resora Wstydu. W następnej scenie Chris pyta Melissę, czy ma coś do powiedzenia, zanim zostanie wysłana naprawdę daleko stąd. Melissa mówi, że nie i Chris ją po prostu wystrzeliwuje. Zastanawia się, jak dalej potoczą się losy zawodników i odcinek znowu kończy standardową formułą. Odcinek 9 - Miejsce bez nazwy Igor jest niezadowolony, że przegrał tamto wyzwanie. Rico stwierdza, że Chris ustawił wszystko tak, żeby ich drużyna znowu przegrała. Bruno na to, że powinni trzymać się razem i mieć oko na przeciwników. Bartholomew ma zakwasy w rękach i nogach. Hans pyta go, co się stało. On stwierdza, że to pewnie po ostatnim wyzwaniu. Hans na to, że Bart musiał nieźle zaszaleć. Bart odpowiada coś w stylu "A żebyś wiedział..." Bruno w Pokoju Zwierzeń się zastanawia: "Damskie układy, ustawione wyzwania, nagła nadludzka siła... ile jeszcze odcinków tej farsy zostało?" Chris przez głośnik w PZ odpowiada, że jeszcze nawet nie doszli do połowy, po czym się śmieje. Bruno pyta, co w tym śmiesznego. Olivia cieszy się, że pozbyła się Melissy, ale z drugiej strony została jedyną dziewczyną w drużynie. Molly stwierdza, że Melissa była w porządku, a Olivia że nie, nie była. Iris w Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że Olivia usiłuje być mistrzynią gry, ale jeszcze się zdziwi. Agnes zastanawia się, dokąd poszła Claudia, a Olivia na to, że dlaczego miałoby ją to obchodzić. Molly stwierdza, że pójdzie jej poszukać. Olivia mówi do Agnes: "Idź za nią. Wydaje mi się, że te dwie coś kręcą." Agnes mówi Olivii, żeby sama szła jak jej tak zależy. Claudia siedzi na pomoście nad wodą. Molly dosiada się do niej i pyta jak tam. Claudia mówi, że ostatnie wyzwanie było straszne, że nigdy się tak nie bała jak wtedy. Molly stwierdza, że ma wrażenie, że chyba chodzi o coś więcej niż o wyzwanie. Olivia podchodzi bliżej ostrożnie i słucha. Claudia wtedy nie wytrzymuje i mówi Molly, że nadal czuje się nie w porządku, że doprowadziła do czyjejś eliminacji. Molly jest zszokowana. Claudia mówi, że zrozumie, jeśli odpadnie następna, zresztą i tak ma już dosyć tej gry. Molly ją uspokaja, że wszystko jest w porządku i nikt nie ma do niej urazy, po czym ją przytula. W Pokoju Zwierzeń Claudia mówi, że czuje pewną ulgę. Molly w PZ mówi, że z krzyków i kłótni nic dobrego nie wyniknie i drużyna nadal musi trzymać się razem. Chris woła zawodników na wyzwanie. Zawodnicy popłyną na pobliską niezamieszkaną wyspę, zbudują w niej prowizoryczne schronienia, żeby spędzić tam noc i rano mają wrócić na tę wyspę. Drużyna z lepszą kryjówką będzie miała ułatwienie, a pierwsi z powrotem na tej wyspie wygrają wyzwanie. Wtedy też prosi po jednym ochotniku z każdej drużyny. Agnes i Igor zgłaszają się. Chris zamienia ich drużynami. Igor jest niezadowolony, ale Agnes się cieszy. W Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdza, że będzie mogła mieć oko na swoją "sojuszniczkę". Chris ostrzega też, że wyspa może być niebezpieczna, więc daje każdej drużynie po krótkofalówce. Mówi im, że jeśli będą potrzebowali ratunku, mogą jej użyć by ściągnąć na wyspę Chefa, który załaduje ich na helikopter i odleci, ale wtedy przeciwnicy wygrają. Bruno zastanawia się, co tam może być takiego strasznego, a Chris na to, że jeszcze się przekona i śmieje się. Zawodnicy idą w stronę canoe, a Chris mówi do siebie, że zapomniał im wspomnieć, że kiedyś tamta wyspa była zamieszkana, ale jej mieszkańcy zostali pomordowani w tajemniczy sposób i prawdopodobnie będą żądni zemsty na przypadkowych turystach. Po czym znowu się śmieje. Zawodnicy wsiadają do canoe, Żółwie do jednej, Węże do drugiej. Igor chce wsiąść z Żółwiami, ale Rico mówi do niego coś w stylu "A ty dokąd, łodzie pomyliłeś?" Po jakichś piętnastu minutach wiosłowania dotarli do wyspy bez nazwy. Jest wieczór, drużyny rozdzieliły się. Bart i Hans znaleźli leżące na ziemi jakieś płótno, które przypominało namiot. Gdy Hans je podniósł, wyciągnął z ziemi przyczepione do niego trochę rozłożone ludzkie ciało i spanikował. Wypuścił płótno z rąk i razem z Bartem uciekli na plażę do pozostałej części drużyny. Molly pyta, czy coś znaleźli. Bart odpowiada, że tak, ale on tam już na pewno nie wróci. Igor sugeruje, żeby przenieść się w pobliże tamych skał (wskazuje na nie palcem) i rozpalić ognisko, skoro nie ma co liczyć na dach nad głową. Claudia go popiera. Zastanawia się też, gdzie jest Iris. Kamera przeskakuje do Żółwi, którzy szybko się uwinęli ze zbudowaniem prowizorycznego domku na drzewie. Agnes narzeka, że byli w stanie zbudować tak szybko dach nad głową, a zapomnieli o łóżkach. Olivia na to, żeby nie narzekała, bo noc szybko minie i trzeba spać, żeby jutro zdążyć wygrać wyzwanie. Wtedy coś uderza w jedną ze ścian domku. Agnes się wystraszyła i pyta, co to było. Rico stwierdza, że to pewnie jakaś wiewiórka, i że chce spać. Wtedy coś znowu uderza w jedną ze ścian. Wtedy Olivia też zaczyna się bać. Na zewnątrz, za drzewem stoi Iris, która rzuca w domek na drzewie małymi kamykami i szyszkami, i słysząc, jak ludzie w środku panikują, zaczyna chichotać i zakrywa sobie usta dłonią. W Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdza, że miała ubaw. Wtedy odwraca się, żeby pójść, ale za nią stoi dziwna postać z poszarpanymi ubraniami i rozkładającą się skórą. Zanim Iris zdążyła zareagować, została już złapana. Kamera wraca do Węży, wszyscy już śpią. Igor słyszy jakiś szmer i lekko otwiera oczy. Widzi w słabym świetle ognia, jak jakaś dziwna postać wbija zęby w ramię Claudii. Wstaje na równe nogi, budząc resztę. Wszyscy wstają i widzą nieumarłego, podobnego do tego, który złapał Iris. Molly panikuje, co się stało z Claudią i co się stanie z nimi, Hans stwierdza, że jest czworo na jednego, więc dadzą radę. Podbiega do umarlaka i atakuje z pięści, Igor robi to samo. Zombie łapie Hansa, gryzie w rękę i Hans upada. Hans krzyczy, że nie może się ruszyć. W końcu milknie i leży jak trup. Bart jest przerażony i obiecuje Hansowi, że go pomści, ale najpierw muszą uciekać. Bart i Molly uciekają, zombie dopada Igora, gdy ten się odwrócił, by podjąć ucieczkę. U Żółwi dziewczyny nadal panikują, więc Bruno mówi, że zejdzie na dół, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Rico chce iść z nim, ale Bruno mówi mu, by został, bo ktoś musi pilnować dziewczyn. Rico stwierdza, że one dadzą sobie radę, po czym idzie na dół z Bruno. Gdy są już na dole, Rico podchodzi do zastygłego w bezruchu Bruno i pyta, co się dzieje. Gdy chwyta go za ramię, ten przewraca się. Rico głośno pyta: "Co tu się ku*wa dzieje..." i wtedy z ciemności leci w jego stronę zielona ciecz, która trafia go w twarz i Rico też przewraca się i już nie może wstać. Agnes wychyla się z domku na drzewie, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wtedy widzi trzech nieumarłych stojących nad leżącymi Bruno i Rico. Szybko się chowa i mówi, że na wyspie są zombie, dopadli chłopaków i trzeba zawołać Chefa. Olivia odpowiada: "Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie przegramy ZNOWU!" Tymczasem Bart i Molly uciekają przez las. Barta bardzo bolą mięśnie, ale nie przestaje biec. Molly jest za nim, ale jest już zmęczona i zatrzymuje się, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Bart woła, by biegła dalej. Molly mówi, że nie jest w stanie. Wtedy od tyłu trafia ją ta sama zielona substancja i dziewczyna pada bez ruchu. Bart biegnie przez las, który nagle staje się klifem. Patrzy w dół, tylko woda. Obraca się, stoi za nim 6 umarlaków. Zbliżają się coraz bardziej. Bart w PZ mówi, że nie chce jeszcze umierać. Wyciąga krótkofalówkę i krzyczy do niej: "Ratunku! Klif! Horda zombie! Śmierć! Zakwasy! POMOOOCY!" Wtedy przylatuje helikopter, światłami rozświetla klif i ląduje w pobliżu Barta. Wychodzi z niego Chef i mówi, że właśnie przegrali wyzwanie. Bart pyta, czy Chefa w ogóle nie martwi śmierć pozostałych, a Chef stwierdza, że reszcie nic nie jest. Bart zaskoczony pyta: jak to? Następna scena, ceremonia eliminacji Węży. Chris mówi, że dali się nabrać w taki idiotyczny, ale jakże zabawny sposób. Ogłasza też, że następne wyzwanie dopiero pojutrze, bo dzisiaj nikt nie odpada. Zwycięska drużyna dostaje pakiet nowych filmów do obejrzenia przez cały dzień, a przegrana drużyna cały jutrzejszy dzień pomaga Chefowi w kuchni. Zaprasza też dziewiętnastkę zawodników z III generacji, którzy byli przebrani za zombie. Gratuluje Donnie, Ianowi i Stilesowi doskonałej gry aktorskiej. Peg narzeka na jakość kostiumu, a Ethan stwierdza, że czuł się w nim ohydnie. Hans zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że został ugryziony i nie mógł się ruszyć. Chris odpowiada, że to dzięki sztucznym kłom nasiąkniętym środkiem paraliżującym. Następnie kończy odcinek z szerokim uśmiechem i zaprasza na kolejne. Tabele i inne 1 - pierwotnie w przeciwnej drużynie, zamiana w odcinku 9. Ankiety Faworyt? Agnes Bartholomew Bruno Claudia Hans Igor Iris Molly Olivia Rico Utylizacja? Agnes Bartholomew Bruno Claudia Hans Igor Iris Molly Olivia Rico Ciekawostki: *Pierwszy SF autora. *Nie jest to pierwsza próba autora napisania fikcji która ma mieć 26 odcinków, ale jak dotąd najbardziej udana. xD *Pierwsze dwa wyzwania wygrały postacie, które w seriach autora poza tym sezonem pojawiły się tylko w ZND. *Nazwy i loga drużyn autor wziął z oryginalnych planów na Ofiary Totalnej Porażki. :v Odnośniki: